Chaos Ken X 20!
by Sorophan
Summary: DBZ/Ranma. Trunks and Goten find themselves in Ranma's universe. The two young Saiyans get to experience first-hand what it feels like to be a Neriman citizen. Constructive R&R please. Revamping in progress.
1. Prologue and Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters relating to Dragonball Z, Ranma 1/2, or Tenchi Muyo/Universe. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2, Tenchi is owned by Pioneer and Masaki Kajishima . Please don't sue me, I'm just a lonely guy writing just for the sake of writing. This is an alternate universe, as well as a crossover later on. Any dates are purely made up.  
  
Chaos-ken...Times 20! By Super_Gotenks_4  
  
Prologue - Earth, late 790's -  
  
Peace...  
  
Planet Earth has not heard of or seen peace for the previous few months, thanks to the overwhelming presence of a being known as Majin Buu. Not even the Earth itself could withstand his incredible power. But with the help of Earth's Special Forces, the Z-fighters, and even the Earthlings themselves, Majin Buu was vanquished for good.  
  
It is now over a decade since the Majin Buu era, and the event has been pretty much forgotten. Son Goku has gone on a training trip with Ubuu, who has shown much potential at the recent Tenkaichi Budoukai. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans continues doing what he does, training, striving to be the strongest fighter in the universe. Son Gohan, 1st son of Goku and Chi-Chi, teaches at a university in West Capitol. His wife, Videl, settles down a bit, after having their child, Son Pan. Krillin and 18 have also settled into a quiet life, raising their daughter, Marron. The other Z-fighters, Tenshinhan and Yamcha, have not been heard from since the last Tenkaichi Budoukai.  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs, son of Vegeta and Bulma, and Son Goten, 2nd son of Goku and Chi-Chi, both like to hang around the capitol a lot, trying to court girls, and doing other things teenagers do. When they're not in the city, they are out in the country, sparring against each other. Neither side wins, as they seem to be keeping up with each other in strength and speed.  
  
One day, they are sitting atop a plateau overlooking the sea. They are resting after a few rounds of sparring.  
  
"Man, don't you think these matches are getting a bit old? We're equals..." Goten says offhand. "Yeah, I guess these are getting boring. I wanna get away from this place for a while. I wanna see some new places." Trunks said. His eyes were slightly glazed over, as if daydreaming. "Hey, snap out of it Trunks! You're freaking me out!" "Well, wouldn't you like to get away yourself?" Trunks asked. Goten stared at the sea below for a few seconds. "You know, to be honest, I wouldn't mind. I'd like to see new worlds, like my father did after Namek." "Heh, so he finally told you that story?" "Yeah, it was cool. Turning Super Saiyan after losing a best friend...."  
  
That being said, Goten trailed off. He lay on the grass, hands behind his head. *That's not cool at all.* Goten frowned inwardly. Minutes later Goten fell asleep. Trunks soon followed suit.  
  
All of a sudden, the sky darkened. Or part of it did. The line that appeared formed into a black hole of sorts, acting like a vacuum. The wind began to gust intensely. The two half-Saiyans were pulled up from the ground and they were sucked into the hole...  
  
Chapter 1 - Realization - Earth, 1997 - Tokyo, Japan - Nerima Ward  
  
There was one thing Ranma hated about Sunday. Pure boredom. This Sunday was especially boring because Genma and Soun had stayed out late last night, drinking the whole time. Akane was out of the house for the morning, because of a drama club meeting. Nabiki had her business major to think about, and Kasumi was out at Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
  
Yep, Ranma was alone. One of the few times he has to himself, it can be soothing. But if you're Ranma, you gotta do something. He was full of energy, and he had to let it out. He decided the only thing he could do as of now was to train. So into the dojo he went.  
  
- A Forest, on the Outskirts of Tokyo -  
  
Goten stirred, sensing a change in his surroundings. *I don't sense anyone I know around here. This doesn't feel right...*  
  
He was snapped from his thoughts when Trunks suddenly fell on top of Goten. "YOW! Goten!" Trunks exclaimed. He quickly rolled off Goten's body. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. It's strange, I don't sense any of our family around here. Weren't we on a grass field a moment ago..." Goten trailed off as he looked around. They were surrounded by trees. "Hey Goten, are you sure we didn't go anywhere after the field?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, I remember I fell asleep..." "Oh yeah...well, let's get out of here and find a city or something. This place can't be all woods, can it?" "I guess not." Goten said, a bit worried.  
  
Sensing ki energies to the north, they took to the skies, toward the ki. Hopefully they would find some clues as to where and when they were.  
  
- Original Time - *Strange, not only did my son's energy just disappear, but also Kakarotto's little brat's.* Vegeta idly thought to himself, as he searched for the lost energies. Just then, Son Goku phased just outside Vegeta's gravity room. Vegeta immediately knew what Goku was thinking...and not sensing. Vegeta nodded in Goku's direction as they met outside the gravity room.  
  
"So you sense them missing also..."Goku said. Worry was evident in his eyes. Bulma Briefs all of a sudden called them into the Capsule Corporation building.  
  
"Hey guys, did you see the skies a few seconds ago?" Bulma asked as they sat down at the dinner table. "Now that you mention it...the skies did darken suddenly as I sent Ubuu off to his family." Goku recalled. Vegeta remained silent, waiting for Bulma to continue.  
  
- Lost Time - Goten and Trunks landed a half mile or so from the town they saw, as they didn't want any unwanted attention. They walked along the side of a road the rest of the way. They reached a sign that read in a language they understood: Welcome to Nerima. *Nerima?* Both Goten and Trunks thought, confused. "Heh, think we're in another world?", Goten asked. "More like, another Earth...", Trunks replied.  
  
Ranma sat in meditation on the dojo floor. He could sense something was out of the ordinary, but he put it on the back burner for the time being. He had quiet time, and decided to use it.  
  
But the nagging feeling in the back of his neck...there's something out there. He could sense the energy. What was good was that he could sense no bad intentions...their ki signatures showed that. He would let them come to him. He wasn't about to make a big deal of it...except maybe to Cologne. *She senses these things better than I do.* Ranma thought.  
  
"Tadaima!" A female voice rang out. Ranma was snapped out of his reverie, and he jumped up to greet Kasumi, arms full of groceries. "Let me help with that." Ranma took the bags and placed them on the counter. "So how was your day?" Ranma asked Kasumi. She had her normal cheerfulness about her. "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. Dr. Tofu being his silly old self." She giggled at that. Ranma sweatdropped. "Eh...that's cool, Kasumi."  
  
"You feel that, Goten?" Trunks asked. He sensed a higher energy than normal. "Yeah, this person is definitely stronger than Mr. Satan. I'm sure of it." Goten replied. He smiled, now that he knew that there were some strong people in this world. Of course, they could never compare to the two half- Saiyan teens.  
  
- Capsule Corp., Original Time -  
  
"There was a rip in the time/space continuum.", Bulma sweatdropped as Goku immediately became confused, and Vegeta became irritated. "Uh...", Goku held his right hand behind his head as he tried to comprehend Bulma's theory. "What she means, Kakarotto, is that our sons have been pulled into another dimension.", Vegeta tried to make it as clear as possible. It worked, as Goku soon took on a serious facade. "Got an idea on how we're gonna get them back home?", Goku asked Bulma. "Unless another rip occurs in the continuum, we don't have the ability create rips in time. I could set up satellites to monitor the area. I could give you all warning indicators, so you can respond immediately." The two Saiyans nodded. "But how do we know if we will go to the right time and place?", Vegeta inquired. "That's the whole problem.", Bulma replied. "It's impossible to know if you will be led to the right time and place. Just hope luck is on your side." Goku thought of the one solution that he could think of. "Bulma, can the Eternal Dragon help out in any way?" "That is one question you'll have to ask Dende or Piccolo.", Bulma answered. Realization hit as they remembered who created the new set of Dragonballs. "Ok. Bulma, how about getting started on the satellites. I'll go up to the Lookout and consult Dende." "If my presence is required, Kakarotto, you know where to find me.", Vegeta said, as he walked toward the gravity room.  
  
- Lost Time, Masaki Shrine, Okayama, Japan -  
  
"What are these readings I'm getting?" A wild red-headed scientist examined the readings on her screens. "I'm gonna have to look into this..." "Washu! Dinner!" "Coming, Sasami!" 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2 - Meeting  
  
"This place...so full of life." Trunks said, off-hand.  
  
The two young warriors had just reached the center of Nerima. They stood at a corner as they watched the cars come and go.  
  
"This place doesn't look as advanced as our world." "Ya, I know. None of our flying cars. At least cell phones are in use." Goten said. "But they're HUGE! How do they carry those things?!" Trunks exclaimed, as he saw a woman stroll by, cell phone in one hand, and checkbook in the other.  
  
"They sure know how to occupy themselves, heh." Goten said. They snickered at that. "...Hm...that power is getting closer..." Trunks said. "I can feel another power coming from his direction. He's possibly being followed." Goten said, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, let's check it out, but don't act too interested." "Right." Goten nodded.  
  
Ranma was on his way to the Nekohanten, as he felt the pricking feeling in the back of his neck increase greatly. He realized that someone or something powerful was close by. He was a bit relieved when he found no evil intentions in them. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Though he saw two guys across the street dressed a bit...weird.  
  
One looked very futuristic, wearing a jacket with a circular logo on the sleeves. The other guy was wearing a sweater that had "Son Goten" embroidered across the chest. His sweatpants looked normal enough. But their shoes...was that a new style? No laces...that's good... Both pairs of shoes were similar in style, but shaded a bit differently. "Son Goten"'s shoes were black, the other's were grey. He looked at their faces...  
  
*Whoa! They're young! Definitely around my age!* Ranma thought, excitement beginning to grow in him. *But they look STRONG! They could give Ryoga a run for his money...* His thoughts trailed off as he and the two other guys made eye contact.  
  
All three individuals froze in place.  
  
*This must be the power we're feeling...from him? Compared to what I've seen so far, he looks like a fighter.* Goten smiled inwardly at that. Maybe he could ask for a spar later...that is...if he could catch his name.  
  
*I'll admit, his power stands out above almost everyone else in the city. The way he's dressed...he's always ready for a fight. I like him already!* Trunks evaluated the teen across the street.  
  
Both Goten and Trunks stiffened a bit more as another strong power level slowly made its way toward their general vicinity. True, it was nothing to the two half-Saiyans, but they noticed that the power was equal, if not more powerful, to the teen across the street.  
  
Seconds later, the second power level made itself known. And known it became...  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Another teenage boy, dark yellow (if there is such a thing) top with dark pants, and a black/yellow colored bandanna, charged the teen across the street.  
  
"Ryoga! I really have no time for this crap!" Ranma shouted back, annoyed.  
  
And a fight ensued. More like practice for Ranma, as he dodged every blow that was thrown his way.  
  
Goten and Trunks watched with interest. They had wondered if they had any sort of strong fighters on this Earth. Well, these two were the strongest so far. One of them was named Ryoga, as they heard it.  
  
The fight ended soon after as Ranma managed to toss Ryoga into the canal. The curse was activated immediately, and Ryoga seemed to disappear underwater. His clothes were all that remained.  
  
Ranma leaned against the fence, sinking to a sitting position to regain his breath. He looked up to see if the two other teenagers were still there. He caught sight of them across the street, but now they were smiling!  
  
*Uh-oh, I'm not likin' this a bit!* Ranma thought. He frowned inwardly, but he kept his facade cool. He blinked, and the two started to walk toward him. Ranma sat, regaining his bearings. Soon the two stood in front of Ranma, looking down at him. The wild, black-haired one spoke first.  
  
"You took care of that guy as if it was an everyday chore!" he said, cheerful. "You're a great fighter." The purple-haired teen stood and grunted his agreement. He then extended a hand to Ranma.  
  
"Need a hand, man?" Ranma smiled slightly, and took it, standing once again.  
  
"So, you two new around the area? I've never seen you around these parts before." Ranma inquired to the two.  
  
Both got visibly nervous at that.  
  
"What's wrong? You lost?"  
  
The purple-haired teen spoke up. "Sort of. Let's just say that we've never been around here before. What town is this anyway?"  
  
"This is the Nerima district of Tokyo. If you're wondering about the country, you're in Japan." Ranma replied.  
  
"Wow, I guess we're really lost then!" Goten said, flashing the classic Son family smile. His right hand scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Jeez, what planet are you from?" Ranma asked, without thinking. The two froze at that. "Uh, sorry, I was just kidding, you know..." Ranma rapidly snuck that line in.  
  
The purple-haired teen gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. We'll tell our story soon, if you're willing to hear it. Oh, by the way, what' your name?"  
  
Ranma puffed out slightly, not noticed by the other two. "The name's Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
*Nice...My dad would like him.* Trunks smiled at that thought.  
  
"I'm Trunks Briefs. I'll tell you more about me and my friend here later." The other guy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Son Goten. Me and Trunks go back a while."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Heh, just like me and that guy I was fighting. His name is Ryoga Hibiki. We go back a bit as well. I'll tell you more." He paused "How about I take you guys to where I stay. I live with another family, and I'm sure you'll like them...with maybe one exception."  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked, tilting his head a bit. "One of the girls is liable to lash out at you if you say or do the wrong thing. She's a violent tomboy, but you'll get used it."  
  
"Oh, I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while. Wanna go?" Trunks asked Goten. "Yeah! I wanna meet the girls!" Ranma and Trunks facefault.  
  
"Eh, hehe, don't mind him, he gets a bit giddy when you mention there's girls around." "...Yeah, I can relate."  
  
Ranma , Trunks, and Goten chatted lightly, as they made their way toward the Tendo Dojo.  
  
+++++  
  
"Washu, did you find out anything more on our new visitors?" Lord Katsuhito inquired. "Not much. I've yet to determine if they are hostiles or not. What I can confirm is that they possess great strength. They are capable of destroying the planet."  
  
"I have a feeling that we won't have to worry about that, Washu. I don't sense any evil intentions." "Either way, I'm gonna keep an eye on them." "Good plan. Well, good day, I must get back to the shrine."  
  
Washu grunted her acknowlegement. "I just have to get a sample from one of them...but I'll do both of them anyway. Heh heh heh..."  
  
Up at the shrine, Tenchi Masaki swept the grounds. It was nearly evening, and he had to get done quickly, so he could be present in time for supper. In addition, he had a history report to finish up.  
  
*Please let this night go peacefully. The last thing I need is another night of repairs.* He thought, remembering two fiesty ladies that lived with him. Oh there were others, but these two just couldn't keep from fighting, and wrecking the house. No one could really stop them either...not that anyone didn't try. Either until they tired out or Sasami scolded them, did they finally stop.  
  
"Tenchi...come here, you..." A sultry voice whispered in Tenchi's right ear.  
  
Tenchi sweatdropped. This was not going to be a good evening.  
  
"Ryoko...can't you wait until I finish? I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Oh, alright. For your sake, I'll wait. Just don't take too long..." Ryoko blew in his ear, then teleported away.  
  
Tenchi smiled. *Heh, that's my Ryoko. At least she's been listening to me lately.*  
  
He stored his broom, and strolled down toward the house. A certain cabbit appeared out of nowhere, landing on his shoulder.  
  
"Hungry, Ryo-oh-ki?" Tenchi asked. "MIYA!" The cabbit happily responded. "Well, give me five minutes, and I'll have your carrots ready, ok?" "MIYAAAA!" Ryo-oh-ki replied, and bounded off toward the house.  
  
+++++ "Tadaima!" Ranma called out, as he entered the Tendo home, Goten and Trunks in tow. "Oh, hello Ranma, welcome back...oh, you've brought guests." Kasumi noticed the two new faces.  
  
"I met these two down the street. They're new to the area, so I decided to let them hang around. I was going to show them around tomorrow. Do we have extra room for them?"  
  
"Well, you two are in luck, because the guest room is big enough for two more futons. You can stay there, and bunk up with Ranma and his father."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi-san." Both newcomers chimed simultaneously. "Oh, no need for formalities. Just call me Kasumi." She said, her normal cheerful tone.  
  
The two blushed slightly. "Ok."  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna see the dojo?" Ranma asked. He was already at the door. "Sure!" Goten said. He and Trunks followed Ranma into the dojo.  
  
As soon as they entered, Ranma quickly stretched, then started a warm-up kata.  
  
Goten and Trunks watched for a few moments, fascinated by Ranma's fluidness of motion.  
  
"Goten, we have to surpress our powers a bit. I don't think the people here can handle it if we fight as Super Saiyans." Trunks whispered to Goten. Goten just nodded in agreement. The two wouldn't expose their power unless absolutely necessary. They lower their levels to around Ranma's, just slightly higher than his.  
  
"We're gonna have to get used to this feeling..." Goten whispered back.  
  
Ranma finished his warm-up, and turned to Goten and Trunks, both of whom were looking at him intently.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there! This is a dojo! Wait, do you guys know any martial arts?" Ranma asked them.  
  
Both half-Saiyans brightened up considerably at this. Without a verbal answer, the two stood and jumped to the center of the dojo. Trunks removed his jacket, revealing his well-built frame even more. Goten began to stretch, as did Trunks.  
  
*Boy, they do catch on quick!* Ranma watched them with interest as they prepared their routine. Little did Ranma know that the little match they would have would be nothing he'd ever expect to see from humans.  
  
"We'll need the whole floor of the dojo, so could you sit and watch for a bit? Sorry about this." Trunks said.  
  
"Aw, no prob. This may make my day less boring!" They all smiled at that.  
  
It all happened in a flash. Without another word, Goten and Trunks started an intense sparring session. Each punch was blocked and/or countered. Ranma had a little difficulty following their movements.  
  
*They're so damn fast!!! How long have they been training? I can barely keep up with their moves. They're all over the place!* Ranma's mind spun with questions. He was in pure awe, as the two half-Saiyans continued their fight. Ranma caught a glimpse of their faces...they were smiling!  
  
"Ready, Goten? Don't overdo it. I don't want to damage this place!" Trunks said as they continued to light up the dojo.  
  
"Whenever you are, Trunks." Goten said.  
  
Suddenly, the two separated, each landing on opposite sides of the dojo. Ranma began to sweat a bit, as they saw their eyes.  
  
*My God! They're serious!* Ranma did well in keeping his jaw from dropping.  
  
"TRY AND STOP THIS! HAAAAAA!!!" Trunks yelled as he unleashed an open palm ki blast toward Goten.  
  
"Unngggh...HYAAAA!!!" Goten unleashed his own blast, not expecting Trunks to use energy attacks this time.  
  
The two blasts collided, and caused an explosion that rocked the whole city. Ranma was shaken badly. *Incredible! These two are strong!*  
  
Smoke engulfed the entire dojo. Amazingly, the dojo's structure wasn't badly damaged at all. Maybe a few charred spots.  
  
Trunks and Goten stood in place, each holding an open palm toward each other. They stared coldly at each other, holding the pose for minutes. Silence reigned in the dojo for a time.  
  
Ranma regained his wits. "Watch where you fire those things, guys! You could have blown up the whole block with that big of a blast!"  
  
*More like the entire city.* Both half-Saiyans thought. They dropped their stances. Goten sat on the floor, regaining his breath. Trunks sat against the far wall.  
  
"I guess we're still even, Goten." "Hehe, yup!"  
  
"What in the world is going on! I could have sworn there was an earthquake..." Kasumi burst into the dojo, looking rather frazzled. Ranma immediately jumped up and pulled Kasumi out of the dojo.  
  
*What was that about?* Goten thought, confused.  
  
In the kitchen, Ranma calmed Kasumi down. "Don't worry, it was just a tremor. You're okay, right?" Kasumi could only nod in response.  
  
"That was some shake-up!" A new voice said. Ranma looked up, and saw Nabiki enter, with Akane close behind.  
  
"I'll say...you guys alright?" Ranma asked. All nodded. "Okay. I have a couple of friends in the dojo. I ran into them down the street earlier. They're new to the area. Is it okay if they hang here for a while?"  
  
"I've already given my approval." Kasumi commented.  
  
"Are they going to be able to pay rent? I dunno if we can handle anymore freeloaders..." Nabiki said.  
  
"I'm sure they'll find work. Besides, if things don't go too well, I'll ask Mom to help out." Ranma replied.  
  
"Sounds good. When's supper going to be ready?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Give me about an hour. It should be ready by then." Kasumi said, waltzing back into the kitchen, and beginning preparations.  
  
"Well, I'll be upstairs..." Nabiki paused. "Actually, I'd like to meet these friends of yours. They're in the dojo, right?" Akane perked up at this.  
  
"Yeah, they're resting right now. They just had a spar..." Ranma trailed off.  
  
"Hey Ranma, when's...oh hello!" Goten suddenly appeared. The younger two Tendo sisters jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.  
  
"The name's Goten. Pleased to be of acquaintance." He bowed.  
  
"Ah, forget the formalities. I'm Nabiki Tendo." She looked him over. *Not bad. He looks Ranma's age.*  
  
"...I'm Akane. Delighted." She shook hands with Goten.  
  
"Hey, it seems they've got the hots for ya, Goten." Ranma whispered in his ear. Goten blushed lightly.  
  
"What was that, Ranma!?" Akane asked, her battle aura glowing.  
  
"Hehe, it was nothing Akane, I assure you." She nearly melted at the sound of his voice. Nabiki had to lean on the kitchen counter.  
  
*Ranma's right...but wait until Trunks comes in.* "Hey, Trunks! Come here and meet the family!" Goten called toward the dojo.  
  
The purple-haired prince stepped into view. Nabiki blurred next to him, looking him over, treating him like a touchy-feely object.  
  
"..." Trunks couldn't get his mouth to work. He was a statue, blushing furiously under Nabiki's gaze and touch. *NO, keep your hormones in check. You don't even know this chick!*  
  
"Not a word, Goten...Not a word." Trunks shakily said. Ranma doubled over in laughter, and Goten smirked.  
  
"Sometimes things never change..." Goten said to himself. He turned to Akane. "How about we leave them alone for a while. I think Trunks' head is going to explode, and Ranma's going to die from exhaustion...but that's no big deal." Goten said, with a laugh.  
  
"Aren't you going to help your friend?" Akane asked, surpressing a laugh. "Naw, he'll be fine..." He trailed off, eyeing her. Akane's battle aura came to life again. "PERVERT!"  
  
...And out came Mallet-sama. Goten, with his Saiyan speed and reflexes, dodged the incoming mallet. He went into a fighting stance, though he looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"What the...watch where you swing that thing...HEY STOP THAT!" Goten yelled, in a rare show of anger. Trunks saw Goten's aura come to life. "GOTEN! Calm down! Remember, we're not at home here!"  
  
Goten glowed in a silver aura, trying to keep his anger and power in check, eventually returning to normal. "Sorry...I'll do my best not to let that happen again..." He turned and went to the guest room. He found a chair, sat, and put his head in his hands. *Control...*  
  
After that whole incident, the Tendo sisters felt a bit...smaller when they were around Goten. Trunks had to reassure them of things.  
  
Note I'm assuming that Goten inherits his mother's temper, kinda like Gohan. Well anyway, I'll upload more when I find time. Have a good one! 


	3. Revealing Origins

Chapter 3 - Revealing Origins  
  
The next morning, which was fortunately Saturday, Ranma was up on the roof, watching the sun rise to signal the new day. Trunks and Goten sparred in the back yard, mostly because they wanted more freedom. Ranma had dragged the two away for a while before bed last night. He got a little prelude to their life story. He found out about how they got their martial arts talent, life growing up (excluding the GOOD stuff), and family. The two had become very close, through their battles and "expeditions". Trunks had said that more would be revealed later on.  
  
Akane had apologized to Goten for the outburst, as did Goten for his show of temper. Goten said he got his from his older brother Gohan. Akane said that she just didn't like "boys", earning a priceless look of confusion from Goten.  
  
"Boys are such perverts!" She had said.  
  
"You can't prove that..." Goten muttered. "I assure you, the boys at your school probably don't realize that they are way below your level of intelligence."  
  
Akane had smiled at that. They were getting along better by the hour.  
  
Well, back to current events. Ranma watched from the roof as the sparring match came to a close. He had to admit though, the end was a bit of a cheap shot.  
  
Goten sneakily used a solar energy flare, using his ki as a sort of mirror, to blind Trunks, and then tossing him into the koi pond for the win.  
  
"Chalk one up for me!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks crawled out of the pond, not a happy camper. "I'll get you for that one..." He muttered. He was mad at himself, for not catching the attack in time.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Kasumi chimed. The boys were at the table in a flash. Soun and Genma were...indisposed...at the moment, as they had stayed out too long at the bar last night.  
  
Akane took her usual spot next to Ranma. Trunks and Goten sat across from them, with Nabiki scooting over to the head of the table for the time being.  
  
"Goodness! Trunks, you're soaked!" Kasumi noted. Trunks just stuck his thumb out towards Goten. "Sparring match...this was the end result." Trunks said, rather monotone.  
  
Ranma chuckled. "That's how spars with my father usually end. One of us usually end up in the pond!" Trunks and Goten had to laugh.  
  
"So, where are you guys from?" Ranma asked, sort of off hand.  
  
Both half-Saiyans hesitated. "I don't think you'd believe us if we told you." Trunks said. Goten grunted in agreement.  
  
"Try us. Lots of strange stuff happens around here. It's just how this town functions." Nabiki said.  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten. He nodded, but still was unsure of how to approach the story.  
  
"Well, let me ask you this rhetorical question. Imagine you were in a field, taking a nap. The last thing you see is the clear sky above you. When you wake up, you're surrounded by trees, and you hear all the forest noises around you. How would you feel?" Trunks finished.  
  
Goten continued from there. "That's exactly how we felt yesterday. What Trunks just told you was how we got here. In other words, we have no clue how we got here, but we do know that we're long ways away from home. We feel as if we've landed on a whole new planet Earth. Do you see where we're coming from?"  
  
Silence was the only response...until Ranma found his voice again. "So...you're saying you're from another dimension or something?"  
  
"You got it. And I'll tell ya, this is a totally different world from what we're used to." Trunks said.  
  
"Dare I ask...how different?" Akane asked.  
  
"In this dimension, you could call it a clash between ages. Technology is incredibly advanced on our world. You can store things into a tiny little capsule for carrying around..." Trunks reached in his right pants pocket, and took out a white case. He opened it, and revealed the capsules.  
  
"Pick one. I'll warn you, you can store a house in these things. It's been done before." Trunks added.  
  
"Um...how about this one?" Ranma pointed to one, numbered "31".  
  
"Oh good, this one won't take up too much room." Trunks said. He pushed the button on the capsule, and threw it behind him about a meter. An explosion of smoke later, a futuristic version of a cooler appeared. Goten reached over and opened it.  
  
"Drinks for everyone!" He exclaimed. Ooh's and Aah's all around as they saw the contents. "I don't believe anyone here is over 21, right?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, we're still teens." Ranma said.  
  
"Ok then, the beer rack is off limits then. The old guys can raid this, as long as they ask."  
  
And so breakfast began...and ended rather quickly, as the two Saiyan hybrids literally cleared the table, but not before the others got their fill.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Thanks, Kasumi!"  
  
Kasumi got that "aw, shucks" look. Ranma couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"So, continue your tale. You haven't told us about the "clash of ages" yet."  
  
"Well, while technology was so advanced...we had dinosaurs living at the time."  
  
The whole group gasped.  
  
"Do you happen to have a world map?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, I'll grab it." Akane said, and raced upstairs.  
  
"I'm asking for a map because I have a feeling that Goten and I will be in for a surprise."  
  
Akane soon returned with the map.  
  
"Wow, everything's separated!" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah. But, according to the theory of Plate Tectonics, the world was once one big landmass." Nabiki explained.  
  
"And as time passed, the land started to drift apart. That's from the theory of Continental Drift, which is also part of Plate Tectonics. If you hit our library, you could probably read up on it." Akane said.  
  
"I think I'd better, because our world map was exactly how you said it was at first...it's all one big land mass!" Goten said, scratching his head.  
  
"...Wow. It sounds like that Continental Drift stuff never happened in your dimension." Ranma pointed out.  
  
"Sounds like it. That probably explains why dinosaurs still exist there." Akane said.  
  
"Well, enough about that. Now more about us. I beg of all of you...do not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you. Do I have you word that you'll all keep silent on this?" Trunks looked at the residents, eyeing them critically.  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi agreed at once. Nabiki agreed to waive her fee, after everyone looked at her in annoyance.  
  
"I have other ways of getting money." Nabiki said with smile. Kuno instantly came to mind.  
  
"Anyway, this may take time to sink in. You see..." Trunks trailed off. "We're only half-human." Goten finished, looking down. Nothing was said for a while.  
  
"So, basically, you're aliens!" Ranma spoke up first.  
  
"I guess you could put it that way, yes." Goten replied. "Our fathers are both aliens. My father, is...you could say...royalty."  
  
All except Goten looked at Trunks in confusion.  
  
"They are what's called Saiyans. The Saiyans were a warrior race, but were destroyed close to extinction a long time ago. A galactical tyrant named Frieza killed off most of the Saiyans. Only few survived. My father and Goten's father survived. Goten's father is named Goku. My father is Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. That is, until he started working for Frieza and helping destroy and conquer other alien races." Trunks paused.  
  
He looked up, and saw the looks he received.  
  
"I understand your...anger towards him, but I think I'm one of the few people, besides Goten's dad, that understands his life. He had nothing left. He was left no option, but to work for Frieza. If he didn't he would have been killed, like all the others. I wasn't there, of course, but I have a lot of sympathy for him."  
  
Goten piped up. "I personally never understood his father. That is until Trunks cleared up things. He had no family left. His parents and whatever family he had perished while he was only a child. All of us, especially Trunks and myself, tried to show him sympathy. But Vegeta is strong. He has a lot of pride, and he is always fighting, to become the most powerful warrior in the universe. One thing stands in his way, and that is my father. He's the strongest."  
  
*Wow, this is so bizarre. But it's hard to not believe them.* Ranma thought to himself. Akane and Kasumi didn't know what to think, while Nabiki has $ circling her brain.  
  
"Because we're half-Saiyan, we're usually up for a good fight. It's the warrior part of us. But we have human lives, too. Don't get us wrong, we can easily fit into a crowd."  
  
"I'll say. I never thought aliens could look so similar to us." Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, be proud that you've met aliens in your lifetime." Trunks laughed.  
  
"So, what else is different about you? Do you have special powers or stuff like that?" Ranma couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Let's just say that no normal human can take us. Heck, you could drop nuclear weapons on top of us and we'd still be unscratched."  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh, this is all so much to take in!" Kasumi said, leaning on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh, believe us, there's more to us that you think!" Goten said, cheerful. "We'll stop for now."  
  
"Do you guys go to school?" Akane asked to half-Saiyans.  
  
"Yeah, but we're on summer break in our dimension." Trunks replied. "Oh, that reminds me, do you think we can get some kind of work around here. We'd hate to freeload off you guys."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll see what I can do to help." Nabiki said, smiling.  
  
"She's got connections." Ranma put in. Goten and Trunks chuckled. "Do ya think you could show us what you got? Your story has got me curious now..." Ranma asked.  
  
"It definitely can't be around a town or a highly populated area. We have to be at a place that is wide open. Believe me, we'll need the room. We do have the power to destroy this planet. Just lettin' ya know." Trunks said, with a smirk.  
  
"Don't worry, we have no intention of doing anything like that. If fact, we help keep the peace on our world." Goten said. All gave a sigh of relief, while Goten and Trunks gave each other a thumbs up.  
  
Unbeknownist to the inhabitants of the Tendo Dojo, someone was watching them, a certain self-proclaimed "greatest scientific mind in the universe." It was through a insect-sized and shaped camera...  
  
+++++  
  
"Well, at least I know that they won't be causing any trouble on Earth. But I still want that...sample." She cackled.  
  
"Now, gotta make plans. I think I'll set up a date with those two..."  
  
And Washu began plans for their meeting. The Masaki household would be in for quite a treat, if things went as she planned...  
  
+++++  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's the 3rd chapter. I've been rolling lately, writing a chapter a day. I plan to slow down a bit in the next week, as I have relatives coming over and staying for a couple of days, namely my crazy-a** cousin. Chapter 4 will be done within the week, I assure you. Now for some more caffeine! ^_^ 


End file.
